


Clove & Iris

by MJ_Valentine



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Fanart, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_Valentine/pseuds/MJ_Valentine
Relationships: Ephrim/Throndir (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Clove & Iris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esiako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esiako/gifts).




End file.
